1. Field
A quantum dot-resin nanocomposite and a method of preparing the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quantum dots (QD) are semiconductor nanocrystal particles having a size of less than or equal to about 10 nm in which the size may be freely adjusted if synthesized in a colloidal phase, and such particles may be synthesized to have a relatively uniform size distribution. In addition, when the size is decreased to less than or equal to about 10 nm, the energy density is increased by the quantum confinement effect in which the band gap is increased while decreasing the size. Accordingly, the quantum dots may have a band gap corresponding to visible light, and quantum dots having a direct band gap can provide improved luminous efficiency.
A representative application for the quantum dot, which has merits of freely controlling a wavelength within the visible ray range and having excellent light stability, includes a light emitting diode (LED). Also, the quantum dots are industrially desirable since they are variously applicable for a display device in addition to general lighting. LED devices are currently being combined with an inorganic semiconductor material, in which it is difficult to provide a white LED, so that a white color is expressed by coating a phosphor capable of down-conversion on a UV or blue LED. However, with the mainly used rare earth-doped oxide or the like, it is difficult to control the light emitting wavelength and it has low color purity. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved quantum dot.